megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can create a shield of water droplets around himself and release them in several directions.IGN Before contracting Roboenza, Pump Man worked at a wastewater treatment plant, purifying the water that came through. He also volunteered his time to wash graffiti off of walls in the neighborhood. Pump Man has also been described as a "neat freak". Capcom Unity Strategy Pump Man starts off by creating a Water Shield. He then jumps around trying to tackle the player's character. He eventually fires off his Water Shield. On Easy Mode, Pump Man's Water Shield only has four bubbles instead of eight. He also jumps only one time before spreading the Water Shield. On Normal mode, Pump Man's water shield has eight bubbles. On Hard Mode, Pump Man has an extra attack in which he tosses his pump handle at the player like a boomerang. His weakness is Thunder Wool, as it can hit him multiple times, and it also pierces and destroys his shield; however, only the lightning bolt has these properties, and Pump Man will effectively cancel out the attack if he hits the wool itself, so make sure that he can't do this. The Mirror Buster can also be used against him in Hard mode when he throws his pump handle. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Pump Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 10. :*For Proto Buster, the first is normal hit; the second is charged up. :*For Commando Bomb, the first is normal hit; the second is explosion hit. :*For Thunder Wool', the first is wool hit; the second is thunder hit. Stage enemies Enemies in Pump Man's stage, a sewer containing bubble-making devices that try and take you to some Spikes in the ceiling: *Darspider *Haiker N *Numetall *R Suzy *Shrimparge 91 *Furaibon (Hard Mode only) *Returning Machine Gun Joe (Hard Mode only) *Sola 0 (Hard Mode only) Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Pump Man first appeared in the Worlds Collide crossover, as part of the Robot Master army fighting agains the heroes. Along with Aqua Man, he teamed up with Splash Woman to attack Amy Rose, only for Tails to swoop in and carry her away. He later attempted to fire a blast at Proto Man, also hitting Blaze the Cat in the process, but he used his shield to defend himself. He later made his official debut in issue 32, where he aided in the restoration efforts of the planet in the days following Ra Moon's destruction, by pumping out excess water. Other appearances Pump Man appeared briefly in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Gallery 10concept8 pump.jpg|Concept artwork of Pump Man and his stage. R10EFPumpMan.png|Pump Man in the manga ''Rockman 10 -Extra F-''. pump1.jpg pump2.jpg Trivia *Pump Man and Chill Man are the only Robot Masters in Mega Man 10 to have faces; the others just have black slits with eyes in them. *Despite having a cannon in his right arm, he does not pump any of the Water Shield Bubbles from it. Instead, it is used to pump water into him to turn it into the Water Shield. *In his official artwork, Pump Man has white shoulder spheres and yellow arms. However, due to color limitations, his shoulder spheres are blue and his arms are light blue in his sprite. In addition, Pump Man has a yellow ring around his chest cannon and a red belt around his waist. Neither of these are visible in his in-game sprite. *The design of Pump Man's arms are quite similar to Oil Man's and Dynamo Man's. *Pump Man was one of Bubble Man's early names. References es:Pump Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Wily Numbers Category:One hand